The invention relates to an apparatus for the production of irregularly trimmed waffle, mainly cheese waffle.
As is known, regularly trimmed waffles are generally produced from a liquid batter of flour fats, and water or milk. After suitable mixing, the batter--portioned mostly by hand--is placed on a heated metal plate. The batter portion is pressed by another heated metal plate from above and in this way is pressed into the shape (pattern) of the cavity formed by the two metal plates. The batter remains pressed between the two metal plates (baking irons) until the waffle is baked. When the baking irons are opened the waffles are removed by hand.
Generally, commercial waffle irons are arranged on stand in several rows. The waffle maker passes between the lines of waffle irons, opens the upper part of each waffle-iron by hand, removes each baked and trimmed waffle by hand, or hand tool, spoons in the next batter portion, and closes the upper and lower part of each baking iron. From this it follows that a single waffle-maker can operate only as many baking-irons as he can fill with batter by the time the waffle in the first waffle iron he has filled is baked.
A drawback of the above known solutions is, that their productivity is low and they require a great deal of hand work. A further drawback is that removal of the waffle from the baking iron while ensuring a regular edge is fairly difficult, as the waffle often gets stuck in the iron.